


Kinda Like Yoko Ono

by Butterfly



Series: Post-Tour Blues [2]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-17
Updated: 2009-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is gone, but everything else has started to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinda Like Yoko Ono

Falling in love with a guy was never on Kris's list of life goals. When he'd married Katy, he'd assumed that it would be for the rest of their lives.

He'd managed to keep loving her despite the distractions of college and the distance of missionary trips and the pain of their one-year break-up and, despite the track record of celebrity marriages, he never would've guessed that success would have been what ruined their relationship, not when they'd made it through everything else.

Four years ago, he would have said that Katy was his Yoko Ono. That she was the girl who inspired his muse and made him want to write; she was the person who pushed him to be everything that he could and who made him a better man. When he'd said his vows to her, he'd meant them with every bit of himself and he'd truly believed that they would grow old together.

He'd forgotten that Yoko had shaken John down to the bones; forgotten that Yoko's own talents and gifts as a wildly different artist and musician had been an essential key to their relationship. He'd forgotten that Yoko had marked the end of everything even as she'd been the beginning of everything else.

He was staring everything else in the face right now, in the form of a deceptively innocuous-looking CD. He was actually really thrilled with all the material that he got to put on it, but what mattered right now was Adam's reaction to the hardest sentences that Kris had ever managed to write. His own personal answer to the most difficult secret that he'd ever had to keep.

Adam flashed Kris a warm smile and ripped the plastic around the case, sighing in frustration when he had to pry up the sticky bits. "You didn't feel the need to hover when I opened your first cd," Adam noted, toying with liner notes.

He's relatively subdued today; his make-up consisted of mascara, eyeliner, and a brush of the flavored lipgloss that Kris had gotten him on his birthday, and he was dressed down in jeans and a blue plaid shirt. He's just as beautiful like this as when he's all glammed up, though it took Kris a couple of months to convince him of it.

When Kris didn't respond, Adam made a soft, speculative noise that hit Kris deep inside, and it took a lot of restraint to wait for Adam to go ahead and _read_ already, instead of ripping the booklet from him and reading it to him. Thankfully, Adam seemed to get the point, flipping the first page over.

Though Kris wished that Adam would skip straight to the end, he waited somewhat patiently while Adam poured over the pictures of Kris that he'd reluctantly agreed to include ("Your fans adore your face!" his managers loved to tell him) and squealed with delight over the co-writing credit that Adam had earned with track five, _Anglewood Home_. Finally, Adam reached the end, where Kris's thank-yous lay opposite a full-page picture of Kris and Adam in their basement lounge. In the photo, Kris was reclining on the metallic purple couch, holding his acoustic and pursing his lips thoughtfully, while Adam sprawled next to him, gesturing wildly with one hand, his hair streaked green and spiked up high, his other hand wrapped lightly around Kris's ankle.

Adam's fingers brushed against the image, the sort of relaxed intimacy that might occasionally show up in a picture that a friend had taken, but never anything official, not until now. Then he turned his attention to Kris's words, reading them out loud.

"My first and deepest thanks, as always, go to God - when I'd almost given up hope that I could have the life I wanted, a way opened up, and not only have I been blessed with the chance to live my dream, I was also led to the love of my life." Adam's voice trembled on the last words, and Kris was so very glad that he'd finally _done_ this thing. He'd had to fight Jive each step of the way, but it was worth every second of it for the look on Adam's face as he kept reading, "Adam, thank you for everything that you've given me. I know that I've said it to you before, but this time, it's for the world to hear - every day, I only fall deeper in love with you. Thank you for sharing a life with me."

The words seemed to linger in the space between them and Kris reached out, his fingertips skating over Adam's cheek, his mouth, settling at his jawline. "Loud enough?" he asked.

"The fans will definitely read it," Adam said, not looking up yet. "They went nuts over what you said last time and that was just about our friendship. Once _they_ find it, everyone's gonna know. You sure you're ready for this?"

Kris shrugged, tipping Adam's face up. Adam's gaze locked onto his and Kris leaned forward to taste Adam's mouth, the warm spark that he'd felt since the moment they met bursting into heat the way it did whenever they kissed. Once, Kris had mentioned that he never felt closer to God than when he was with Adam and he'd had to endure five long minutes of Adam's laughter. It was true, though, because the joy that filled him in these moments was something that he'd only ever known before when he was singing his heart out to the Lord.

Adam hadn't been in any of his plans, but Kris has no doubt that he was always in God's, because out of everything that Idol has given him, this is the only thing he can't imagine living without.


End file.
